El incansable
by SunsetRoseVSFutbolera
Summary: James Potter es un cansino de mucho cuidado. Y yo tengo la prueba. Lo que puede hacer un adolescente enamorado y con muy poco sentido del ridiculo!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno. Esto es basicamente un James & Lily de los de toda la vida. Los personajes , obviamente, no son mios. Dejad Reviews!**_

_**Cuando los sapos bailen flamenco**_

Era un día como otro cualquiera en la vida de Lily Evans. El sol brillaba, los chicos corrían por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo a sus clases, los que no tenían clase hacían guerras con bolas de nieve, los prefectos restaban puntos por las infracciones…

- Evans!

…y James Potter la acosaba. Otra vez.

- Que pasa Potter? Te has perdido?

- Sabes pelirroja, tienes mucho sentido del humor. Eso me gusta.

- Y a mí me trae sin cuidado. Que quieres esta vez?

- Quería concederte el inmenso placer de…

- No

- No?

- No Potter. Por vigésimo sexta vez no voy a salir contigo.

- Por que no? Si soy encantador, guapo, valiente…

- Egocéntrico, pedante, insufrible, mujeriego,… quieres que siga?

- No. Quiero que me digas que vendrás conmigo a Hogsmeade.- dijo James poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Lily pareció pensárselo por un momento. Empezó a dibujársele una media sonrisa picara y se acerco lentamente a James que tenía en ese momento una sonrisa victoriosa y una mirada de triunfo. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de él, Lily cambio repentinamente de expresión por una de absoluto desprecio.

- Antes muerta, Potter.

Tras esto, Lily dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar decididamente hacia las mazmorras, dejando a un James Potter abatido en medio del vestíbulo. Pero su abatimiento no le duro mucho. Antes de que Lily llegara al aula de pociones, James estaba a su lado. Otra vez.

- Cuando vas a admitir que te mueres por salir conmigo, Lily?

- Cuando los sapos bailen flamenco. Y es Evans para ti, Potter.

Y entro en las mazmorras con paso decidido.

Tras seis agotadoras horas de clase. Lily decidió ir a la biblioteca a terminar sus deberes. Debia terminar el trabajo de pociones, la traducción de runas, los bocetos para cuidado de criaturas mágicas y herbologia, la redacción de historia de la magia y …

Una visión sumamente extraña le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Por todas las mesas, las estanterías y el suelo habían sapos bailando flamenco vestidos con trajes de sevillana, y ,en medio de todo el jaleo, estaba Potter.

- Saldras ahora conmigo Evans?

Con un gruñido de frustración, Lily salió como un torbellino de la biblioteca. Maldito Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya estoy de vuelta. Los personajes reconocibles no son mios. Dejad Reviews!

_**Lo siento, me va a doler la cabeza**_

Lily caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, o todo lo tranquilamente que se podía caminar por esos pasillos. Habia dejado a sus amigas haciéndole ojitos a los chicos y había decidido irse de allí. Ella y el ego de Black no cabian en la misma habitación.

- Hey Lily!

Y también debi haber supuesto que si estaba Black, Potter no podía andar muy lejos.

- Evans para ti Potter.

- Me gustaría mas poder llamarte por tu nombre.

- Y a mi que me dejaras en paz, pero ya ves, no siempre consigues lo que quieres.

- Hablando de querer Lily…

- Evans

- Lily

Lily solto un bufido de exasperación y comenzó a aligerar el paso, pero Potter no tardo mucho en alcanzarla sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Si se le ensanchaba mas la sonrisa se le caería la mitad de la cabeza. Lily sonrio al imaginarse esto y Potter, por supuesto, lo interpreto como una señal inequívoca de que Lily se moria por el.

- He estado pensando…

- ¿Pero sabes cómo hacer eso?

- …y seguro que te encantaría venir conmigo el sábado a Hogsmeade.

Lily rechino los dientes, conto mentalmente hasta diez para no asesinarlo allí mismo y después de recomponer su expresión de mortal indiferencia, le encaro.

- Que mala suerte, justo el fin de semana me va a doler la cabeza. Lástima.

Y dicho esto se fue dejando a un James Potter pensativo en el pasillo.

- Os juro que lo odio chicas.

Sus compañeras de cuarto la miraban con cara de hastío. Todas salvo una, que la miraba con temor como si hubiera algo que ella sabía que no iba a gustarle a Lily.

- Escúpelo Mia.

- Potter te ha dejado un paquete en tu cama.

- ¿Qué?

Lily se apresuró a abrir los doseles de su cama y allí encima encontró el paquete. Encima había una nota que rezaba "Para mi querida Lily, Para que no le duela la cabeza durante nuestra maravillosa cita."

Lo único que el pobre de James Potter recibió de ella aquel sábado en el que esperaba besarla por fin fueron unos tapones de corcho en una caja con una nota que rezaba "Para que no se te escurra el cerebro por los oídos en tu solitario paseo por Hogsmeade".


End file.
